Falling For Him
by elang4
Summary: Starts during There's the Rub. Rory doesn't ask Jess to leave and stands up to Dean. This will be a Literati and a Javajunkie!
1. Chapter 1

**I know you'll probably hate me but I've been rewatching Gilmore Girls on Netflix and I can't believe how much I'm actually shipping Rory and Jess this time round so I figured since I haven't written a Literati, that I might give it a go. Of course there will be javajunkie as well because I just can't help that! :P I will continue with Found, Now Home but I've got a bit of writer's block with that at the moment but I promise I will update that soon! :)**

 **So this will start during There's the Rub but with the twist that Rory actually stands up to Dean this time and doesn't force Jess to leave.**

 **Sorry this has been uploaded a couple of times. It seems there's been a glitch with it actually showing up which is really annoying!**

Chapter 1

Rory cringed as she stood awkwardly in the kitchen with her boyfriend glaring at Jess. When she had answered the front door, she thought it was the Indian food that she had ordered but instead it was Dean standing there looking sheepish. He told her how he knew she had wanted a quiet night in but he just wanted to spend some time with her. It was then that he had heard noises from the kitchen and looking confused, he went through to the kitchen while Rory followed awkwardly.

"What is he doing here?" Dean said angrily.

"Look he just came and brought over a food package that Luke made for me." Rory tried to explain.

"Then why did he stay?" Dean demanded. "You know what, I know why! Just get out, will you?" He glared at Jess.

"It's not your house so you can't tell me to leave." Jess retorted. "Look we were just eating, what's wrong with that?" He said with a smirk.

Dean turned to Rory angrily. "Tell him to leave." He demanded.

"What? Dean, this is crazy! We were just eating! I didn't know he was even going to come over. I didn't even know Paris was coming over." Rory exclaimed. "Just calm down for a minute, please!" She begged.

"I will calm down when he's gone! Are you seriously not going to ask him to leave?" Dean exclaimed.

Rory glanced at Jess who was looking at her but surprisingly not saying anything. She turned back to Dean. "No I'm not." She said quietly.

For a moment you could probably have heard a pin drop in the room.

"What?" Dean said angrily, not believing he had heard her right.

"He's my friend, Dean. He brought food over. It would have been rude to just ask him to leave." Rory said.

"He's not just a friend though! God Rory, how are you so stupid?!" He exclaimed but regretted it when he saw the flash of hurt appear on Rory's face. He tried to take a deep breath. "Look, you know I didn't mean that but can't you see how this looks? You tell me you want a quiet night in and ask me not to come round and then I come and found you here with him."

"It's not just me and him though is it?" Rory exclaimed. "Paris is here as well and to be honest it's been those two who have been doing all the talking anyway!"

"Rory..." Dean said.

"No! I'm sick of this!" Rory exclaimed. "You don't see me complaining about you having friends who are girls. I know you do, Dean. But the moment I become friends with a guy, you get jealous. It happened with Tristan even though we weren't even friends and now with Jess. Me and Jess are friends! I'm allowed to have guy friends!"

"I'm not saying you're not allowed to have guy friends. Just not guys who want to get into your pants!" He snapped.

Rory looked like she had just been slapped. "Don't you trust me?" She said quietly.

Dean sighed. "Of course I trust you. It's him I don't trust." He said glaring at Jess.

"This doesn't feel like trust though, Dean. If you trusted me, you wouldn't react like this every time you see me with Jess." Rory said.

"Rory please! Can't you just do this for me?" Dean pleaded.

Rory shook her head. "I don't think this is going to work, Dean. This isn't healthy for us. I shouldn't be afraid to hang out with other guys because I'm scared aout how you will react. Maybe we should just call it a day." She felt a bit of guilt when she saw Dean's crushed face. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "But this isn't healthy for either of us. You can't dictate who I can and can't be friends with. That's not fair."

"Rory please..." Dean said. "I'm sorry I yelled but you have to see this from my point of view..." He tried.

"I've tried, Dean! I really have and I've even been spending more time with you recently but it's still not working." Rory said quietly. "I think you should go."

"Rory..." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Please, just go. I don't want this to be harder than it has to be. I just can't carry on like this. Please."

Dean stood there for a moment before glaring at Jess and then storming out of the house.

Rory let out a big breath before collapsing down on one of the chairs and putting her head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Paris asked breaking the silence.

Rory glanced up at her and sighed. "I...think so." She said quietly.

"Well personally I think he's a jerk. You're lucky to be rid of him." Paris said bluntly.

"Paris..." Rory said not in the mood.

"No I'm serious. He shouldn't talk to you like that." Paris said.

Rory sighed. "I didn't want things to end like this but I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Do you want me to leave?" Jess asked.

Rory was surprised by the offer. "What?"

"Well you've just broken up with your boyfriend who hates me. I figured you might not want me around." He shrugged.

Rory was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. "No. Stay. We haven't finished eating yet." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked surprised.

Rory forced a smile. "Yeah stay. We can watch a movie after or something. I'd rather not be by myself right now anyway." She admitted.

They both nodded and started eating again.

* * *

"So...uh...I heard you had some sort of slumber party last night?" Lorelai said casually as her and Rory walked to Luke's the following day.

"Um yeah..." Rory said. "Paris came over wanting to study and then Jess came with a food package from Luke and we got watching a movie. Before we knew it, it had gotten late so I suggested they stay over."

"Jess? As in Luke's nephew Jess?" Lorelai asked surprised. She hadn't heard that part from the gossip mill.

"Uh yeah." Rory said awkwardly. "We all slept in the living room though. Jess didn't want to wake Luke so it made sense."

Lorelai snorted. "Since when does he care about Luke?" She muttered.

"Well I thought he was being thoughtful." Rory muttered.

"So I'm guessing you've told Dean about it?" Lorelai asked.

Rory cringed. _Guess not everything got around town._ She thought. "Dean and I...well we sort of broke up last night." She admitted quietly.

"Wait, what?" Lorelai asked stopping and turning to face her daughter.

"He came and saw Jess there and we got into a fight and I...I suggested maybe we should break up." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai sighed. "Oh hon, but why?"

"I was just sick of all the fighting. He was getting jealous all the time and it made me feel uncomfortable whenever I talked to Jess because I was worried he'd find out. It just...It wasn't working anymore." She said.

Lorelai tried to get her head round everything. "Don't you think you're being a bit rash?" She asked cautiously. "I thought...I thought you loved Dean..."

"I did but the relationship was getting too stifling. I felt I couldn't do anything without getting his ok about it first." Rory said. "Mom, I'm fine. Honestly."

"Well...ok. Well if you're ok...that's the main thing I guess..." Lorelai said, although she couldn't help to think this could have something to do with Jess which made her feel uncomfortable that maybe her daughter was falling for him.

"I am." Rory assured her. "Now can we go eat? I'm starving." She said.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah ok, come on." She said.

"Anyway, you didn't tell me how the spa was. Did you have a nice time?" Rory asked as they entered the diner.

* * *

Later that day, both Lorelai and Rory were back at home. They had agreed to have a movie night but Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about what Rory had told her ealier. She kept glancing at her daughter who was actually looking relaxed and not at all like she'd just broken up with her long-term boyfriend. Suddenly the movie paused.

"Ok what is it?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked turning to her.

"You keep looking at me! You didn't even swoon over the Oompa Loompas and when you don't, I know there's something wrong." Rory said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Lorelai lied.

"Mom..." Rory said, seeing right through her.

"I just...you don't seem that upset about Dean." Lorelai said cautiously.

Rory hesitated but then shrugged. "I guess I just feel a bit relieved. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I mean, if I feel like that, surely it's a good thing we broke up right?"

"I guess..." Lorelai said. "But I just don't understand. Dean was great. He loved you and I thought you loved him. It just ended so abruptly."

Rory shrugged. "It wasn't right. He was dictating who I could be friends with."

"Ah...we're talking about Jess here..." She said.

"Not just Jess. He was like this with Tristan and I wasn't even friends with Tristan!" Rory said. "I didn't complain when he hung out with girls from school."

"Come on Rory. We all know why he had a problem with Jess. Jess isn't exactly popular in this town." She pointed out.

Rory frowned. "Well the town don't know him."

"Everyone knows it was him who did that phoney murder and he stole the bridge money and Babette's gnome." Lorelai said trying to get through to her daughter.

Rory frowned. "He had just moved here! He was angry. And now the town won't even give him a chance."

"Rory, I'm just saying he's not exactly the best influence. I'm just looking out for you." Lorelai said not wanting to get into a fight.

"Well you don't need to!" Rory snapped. "If you actually got to know him, you'd know he wasn't really like that. Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"I already gave him a chance." Lorelai said.

"Yeah for one day." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Rory..."

"You know you're being hypocritical right?" Rory snapped.

"What?" Lorelai frowned.

"You always say people judged you when you got pregnant with me and didn't even give you a chance to prove them wrong. Well you're doing the exact same thing to Jess." Rory said. "I'm going to study." She mumbled getting up.

"Rory wait..."

"No! I'm sick of all of this. If I want to be friends with Jess then I should be able to." Rory snapped.

Lorelai sighed as she watched her daughter go to her room and slam the door behind her.

* * *

Rory collapsed onto her bed and let out a big breath. She grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"So a little bird told me that Luke wasn't actually the sender of that food package yesterday." Rory smirked.

"Huh. I wonder who was then." Jess played along.

"Oh I don't know but I think his name begins with J." Rory joked.

"Nope. No names coming to mind." Jess smirked.

"It will just have to stay a mystery then."

"I guess so." Jess agreed.

Rory smiled. "So have you started that book yet?" She asked.

 **So I hope you liked it! I know it's probably rubbish but I have ideas for it so I hope you keep with it! :) Let me know what you think by leaving a review, thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and the reviews so far! Here's the next chapter! :) I wanted to explore Lorelai and Jess' relationship a bit more and maybe get them getting along a bit more so this is about that. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Lorelai was walking across the square to the diner, all frustrated and annoyed because Rory had hardly said two words to her that morning and had made an excuse that she had a lot of studying to do so that she didn't have to go to Luke's with her. She suddenly saw Jess leave the diner and head down the street towards Doose's. Something in her just snapped and instead of walking towards the diner, she walked in the direction of Jess. However, just as she was about to call out to him, she stopped when she saw a man walk up to him. She frowned as they started arguing. She watched as the man grabbed hold of Jess' arm and pull him down one of the side roads. She followed them and looked round the corner and was surprised to see that the man had Jess pressed against the wall. She didn't know whether it was her motherly instinct or the actual fear in Jess' eyes that made her start walking down the road towards them.

She took a deep breath before saying as confidently as she could. "Is there a problem here?"

The man took a step back from Jess and put on a charming smile. "No, no problem. Just having a chat." He said.

"Didn't look like that to me." Lorelai said. She glanced at Jess. "You ok?" She asked.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Lorelai turned back to the man. "If you don't mind, I need Jess for something." She said.

"Of course." He said. He looked back at Jess. "We'll finish this later."

"Whatever." Jess mumbled as the man walked away.

There was a moment of silence until Lorelai spoke again. "Who was that?" She asked.

"No one." Jess said.

"It didn't look like no one to me. He looked angry. What was he angry about?" Lorelai asked.

Jess snorted. "There you go, assuming it was all my fault."

"I didn't say that." She defended.

"You didn't need to. Everyone here thinks I'm a good-for-nothing waste of space." He snapped.

"Jess..." Lorelai said.

"No. You don't get to Jess me! I get it! Everyone in this crazy town treats me like crap!" He shouted.

"Can you blame us? You've not exactly made a good impression, Jess." Lorelai said.

Jess snorted. "Why do you think I did all that? Because the first day I stepped foot in this town, everyone judged me. Even you! Why are you even here now? You hate me."

"I don't hate you." Lorelai said.

"Yeah right." Jess snorted. "You can't stand me. And why? Tell me, apart from what I said to you the first day when you tried to act like my mother, what have I done to you specifically?"

"You're after Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You say that like I'm a predator or something. What's wrong if I like her?" He shouted.

"So you admit you like her?" She asked actually surprised that he had admitted it so easily.

"Yeah, I like her. And do you know why? Because she's the only one here who has actually talked to me. Who's been welcoming to me. She didn't judge me." Jess exclaimed. "So I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I can't help how I feel!"

"Jess..."

He shook his head and started walking off. "You shouldn't have intervened just now! Because if you hadn't, you probably wouldn't have had to worry about me for much longer!" He snapped.

Lorelai was left speechless, trying to digest just what Jess had been implying. "Jess wait!" She called.

"Leave me alone! You don't care about me! No one does!" He shouted and then stormed off.

* * *

All through the morning, Lorelai found herself preoccupied with thoughts about what Jess had said while she was trying to work at the inn. He had been right. She had judged him from that one day. She thought back to what Rory had said about her being hypocritical and she was starting to wonder if her daughter had been right. At lunchtime she headed out to try and see if she could talk to Jess. As she was walking through the square, she spotted him reading in the gazebo so she slowly walked up to him.

"Aren't you meant to be helping at the diner?" She asked.

Jess looked at her but didn't say anything, just going back to his book.

Lorelai sighed and sat down next to him. "Look, you were right ok? I did judge you." She said. "But can you blame me? You came into my house, stole a beer and then you were rude to me when I tried to reason with you."

Jess just shrugged. "I was angry." He mumbled. "I had just moved there and then you were acting like you knew everything about me. You don't."

"Ok. Then why don't you tell me?" Lorelai suggested.

Jess glanced at her surprised.

"You say I haven't given you a chance. So talk to me." She said. "Who was that man?" She asked cautiously.

Jess was quiet for a moment and when Lorelai thought he wasn't going to answer he mumbled. "My mom's ex."

"And he was angry at you?" She asked. Jess nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"Because that's what he's good at." Jess mumbled.

Lorelai frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jess just shook his head and stood up. "Why do you even care?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Because when you imply that someone's out to kill you, people tend to take that seriously." Lorelai said.

Jess glared at her. "Thought you'd be pleased. At least I'd stay away from Rory." He said bitterly.

Lorelai sighed. "Look Jess, I'm trying to understand." She said. "Rory likes you and obviously sees another side to you than I have. You tell me that I judged you on the first day. Well you have a chance to change that judgement."

Jess didn't say anything but he did sit back down. "I stole some money from him." He mumbled.

"You stole money?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not what you think." Jess glared at her.

"Ok then tell me." She said.

Jess sighed. "He was my mom's latest ex. But he treated her badly. Kept taking her money and spending it on booze. So I really only took back what was ours. He must have found out though and must have guessed it would be me. He never liked me anyway."

"So he came looking for you to get the money back?" Lorelai asked.

"He said I needed teaching a lesson although he did plenty of that back when he was sponging off mom." He mumbled.

Lorelai tried to get her head round what he was saying. "Jess are you saying...?"

Jess shrugged. "I was used to it."

"Jess..." Lorelai said surprised.

He shook his head. "No, you don't get to feel sorry for me! You don't get to pity me!"

"Jess I'm not. I just...you need to report him." She said. "He could come back."

Jess snorted. "Yeah, like the police would do anything. It would be his word against mine."

"I'm sure Luke..."

"No! You can't tell him!" Jess exclaimed. "I don't want him knowing anything."

"Jess, he cares about you. You're family and family means everything to him." She said softly.

Jess shook his head. "You wanted to get to know me better. Well you have. But you have to swear not to tell Luke!"

"Jess..."

"Swear!" Jess said.

Lorelai sighed. "Ok." She said against her better judgement. "But you should."

Jess just shook his head. "I'm not telling him anything. Now can I get back to my book?"

Lorelai sighed and stood up. "Look if you need anything..."

"I won't."

"If you need anything..." She repeated. "Or if that man bothers you again. Tell me."

Jess looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because I want to help. I know we got off on the wrong foot but how about we start afresh? I know Rory would like it if we started getting along." She said.

Jess sighed but nodded. "Fine."

Lorelai went to walk away but then she turned back. "You know you can talk to Luke right? He won't judge you. He cares about you a lot. He really does, Jess. You know he and I got into a fight after he found out I had intervened that first night when you were here? He defended you." She said. "Just think about it. He might surprise you."

Jess looked up at her and just nodded.

Lorelai gave him a small smile before starting to walk off.

"Lorelai?"

She turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"No one deserves the crap you've gone through in the past. If that man comes back, tell me. Or at least tell someone." She said softly. "I'll see you around Jess."

He nodded and watched her walk away.

 **I was really nervous about this chapter so I hope you like it! I wanted Jess to be able to confide in Lorelai first. Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and your follows! I'm sorry the uploading was a bit messed up but I'm relieved it all seems to be working now so thanks for being patient! :)**

Chapter 3

Lorelai entered the diner and went up to the counter, sitting on her usual stool. "Hey! I have a proposition for you." She grinned at Luke.

"Why does that scare me?" Luke said dryly.

"What are you and Jess doing tonight?" She asked.

"Uh I don't know. Why?" He asked.

"Why don't you come for dinner at ours?" She smiled.

"Dinner?" He said surprised. "Me and Jess?"

"Yeah!" Lorelai nodded.

"Need I remind you how that ended up last time we tried that?" Luke said raising his eyebrows.

Lorelai shrugged. "That was ages ago. Come on, please? It'll be fun!" She said.

Luke sighed. "Yeah ok why not? I'd only be listening to Jess' loud music blaring out of his stereo anyway." He said.

"Yes!" Lorelai grinned pumping the air. "7 ok for you?"

"We'll be there." He nodded.

"Cool! Coffee to go please." She smiled.

Luke poured her a cup and watched her leave. She really did surprise him sometimes.

* * *

Lorelai went home and found Rory in the kitchen doing some studying. "So guess who's coming over for dinner tonight!" She said.

"Who?" Rory asked not taking her eyes off her books.

"The Diner men!" She grinned.

Rory looked up then and narrowed her eyes. "Luke and Jess are coming for dinner?" She asked.

"Yep!" Lorelai nodded.

"Why?" Rory asked confused.

"Because I invited them. I thought it would be nice." She said.

Rory frowned. "But you hate Jess." She said.

Lorelai sighed. "Look, you asked me to make an effort right? To give Jess a second chance?"

"Yeah..." Rory said.

"Well this is me trying to make an effort." Lorelai said glancing at her daughter.

"Really?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"God why doesn't anyone believe me? I had Luke giving me the second degree as well. What do you want me to say? That you were right, what you said to me? Fine, you were right. But I'm trying to make it right now. So can you please just trust me?" She exclaimed.

Rory smirked and got up. She went and hugged her mom. "I love you mom." She grinned.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Were you just teasing me? That wasn't nice!"

Rory grinned. "It was fun for me." She joked. "I think it's nice you're making an effort. I'm sure it won't end up like last time. I promise not to leave Jess alone with the fridge."

"Yes well he'll probably stay this time because he will want to stay with you." She said.

"Mommm!" Rory exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" Lorelai shrugged.

"I'm going to go study in my room. Away from my insane mother." Rory rolled her eyes before taking her books into her bedroom and closing the door.

* * *

At 7:15 the doorbell rang and Lorelai went to answer it. "Hi!" She smiled at them.

"Hey. Sorry we're late. Someone spent like an hour in the bathroom." Luke said.

"Well my hair just wasn't bouncing and behaving today." Jess said sarcastically.

"Come on in, Rory's in the kitchen." She said leading them through.

Luke was surprised by all the food on the table. "How did you...?"

"Sookie." Lorelai said simply.

"Ah." Luke said. "I didn't think you had magically turned into a cook." He joked.

"Hey! I will have you know I'm not completely useless in the kitchen!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, she can toast a pop tart to perfection." Rory grinned.

"Oh hush you! Who's side are you on?" Lorelai gasped in mock astonishment.

"Luke's." Rory said simply. She saw Lorelai stare open-mouthed at her. "What? He feeds us everyday. Without him, we'd starve." She shrugged.

"Smart girl." Luke smirked.

"Anyway, as much as I don't want to interrupt the obvious flirting going on, I brought you that book you wanted to borrow." Jess said throwing it towards Rory ignoring the glare he was getting from his uncle.

"Cool thanks!" Rory grinned. "Hey I have one for you too!" She said disappearing into her room. She soon reappeared and threw it towards Jess.

"The Fountainhead? Really?" Jess groaned.

"Come on! You never gave it a real chance!" Rory grinned.

"Like you gave Hemmingway a chance?" Jess retorted.

"That's different." Rory defended.

"How so?"

"Hemmingway sucks!" Rory grinned.

Jess just shook his head but pocketed the book anyway.

Soon they were all sat down for dinner, Luke and Jess on one side and Lorelai and Rory on the other.

"So what's the gossip for today?" Lorelai asked looking at Luke.

"How the hell should I know?" He asked.

"Duh! You're at the diner all day. We all know that's the centre for all the gossip." Lorelai exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Jerry Cutler's girlfriend is older than the one he dumped." Jess said.

Everyone turned to stare at Jess.

He looked up. "What? Patty and Babette were in earlier. It's not hard to hear what they're talking about." He said.

Lorelai then grinned. "What else did you hear?"

"Kirk had another argument with his mother." Jess shrugged.

"When does he not?" Lorelai nodded.

"So when you're meant to be working, you actually just listen into people's conversations?" Luke asked.

"Well that's the only thing getting me through the boredom of the day." Jess said sarcastically.

"Well gee thanks." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's not hard to hear the gossip. They usually tell everyone about it anyway." Jess said.

"That is true." Lorelai said.

"Don't encourage him." Luke grumbled.

"Come on Luke! It's fun to hear all the stories about what's happening around town." Lorelai grinned.

"Oh yeah sure. I just love hearing about how Kirk rollerbladed into Doose's and Taylor literally dragged him out of the market in a rage." Luke said sarcastically.

"See you do listen!" Lorelai said triumphantly.

Luke rolled his eyes.

Lorelai grinned but turned her attention to Jess. "So Jess, how's school?" She asked civilly.

"School's school." Jess said.

"How expansive of you." Lorelai said.

Jess shrugged. "Not much to tell."

"Don't be smart." Luke said frowning at Jess.

"I'm not!" Jess defended himself. "I..There's just not much to tell. It's school."

"I get you. Wasn't a huge fan of school myself. Although it was harder considering I was known as the pregnant girl." Lorelai said trying to stop the argument that was likely to flare up between Luke and Jess.

"Anyway, why don't we clean up and go watch a movie or something?" Rory suggested. "It's still early."

Lorelai glanced at Luke. "Sound good?" She asked.

Luke shrugged. "Yeah sure. Don't have to be up too early tomorrow." He said.

"Jess?" Lorelai asked turning to Jess.

Jess sighed. To be honest it was the last thing he wanted to do but he saw Lorelai's expectant face and then Rory's. "Yeah sure. Why not?" He heard himself say.

"Great!" Lorelai smiled getting up and starting to clean up.

"We can clean up if you want." Jess said taking everyone by surprise. To be honest, he just wanted some time alone with Rory.

"Yeah you go pick the movie and we'll put some popcorn on and be right in." Rory smiled.

Lorelai glanced between them for a moment clearly debating whether to leave them alone but then she nodded. "Ok. Be sure to bring the mallomars as well." She said.

"We will." Rory smiled.

Jess had to smirk when he heard Luke grumble something about how they were able to eat all that junk after just having dinner. He helped wash up the dishes and glanced over at Rory who was sorting out the snacks. "So how are you feeling?" He asked.

Rory glanced over at him. "Fine." She said.

"Really? After...uh...everything with Dean?" He said cautiously.

Rory sighed sadly but gave him a small smile. "I'm good. I didn't particularly want things to end like they did but I'm ok. It was the right thing to do." She said.

Jess nodded and realised she didn't really want to talk about it. "So was it just me who saw the obvious flirting between Luke and your mom?" He asked.

Rory laughed. "They always flirt. They've been doing it for years."

"Then why don't they just get it over with and go out?" Jess asked.

Rory looked over at him and realised he was genuinely interested. She sighed. "I don't know. The whole town can see it but I guess they've been best friends for years. Maybe they're worried they're going to ruin that?" She shrugged.

"You should have seen Luke stomping around and crashing all the pans after he found out your mom had dated that really young guy." Jess smirked.

Rory smirked. "Yeah I don't think that was mom's proudest moments."

Jess smirked. "We should just lock them in a room together and see what happens."

Rory glanced over at him again. "Why do you care so much if they get together or not?" She asked.

Jess shrugged. "It would get Luke off my case."

Rory smirked. "No, I think it's because you do actually care about him and you want him to be happy." She teased.

"Ah you see that would ruin my rep." Jess said.

"Just admit it. You care about him!" Rory grinned, enjoying teasing him.

"Fine! I care about him! Happy now?" Jess exclaimed.

Rory grinned. "Very! See I knew you had soft side to you, Dodger." She joked.

"Yeah but if that gets out, I'll know who to blame." Jess warned.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." Rory grinned pouring the popcorn into the bowl, grabbing the other snack and heading out of the kitchen. "Come on, they're waiting."

Jess just shook his head but couldn't help but smile as he watched Rory grin at him before walking down the hallway to the living room. He sat down in the armchair while Rory sat on a cushion on the floor infront of the sofa where Lorelai and Luke were seated. As the movie started, he couldn't help but smirk as he watched Rory and Lorelai start a food fight, much to Luke's chagrin as he found himself in the way. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It definitely felt more like home than New York did but he was definitely not going to admit that to anyone. He glanced over at Rory who grinned at him and threw some popcorn at him which he reciprocated. He smiled when it caused her to laugh. Soon it settled down again as everyone went back to watching the movie and Jess wondered if this was what it felt like to be part of a family. Him and Luke said their goodbyes after the movie ended and they headed home. For once, Jess could actually admit that he had enjoyed the evening. He felt Luke glancing at him as they were driving home.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You like Rory." He said.

"You like Lorelai." Jess retorted. He smirked when Luke didn't have an answer for that so he went back to his book.

 **Wasn't exactly sure how to end this chapter so hope it wasn't too abrupt! Hope you liked it! :) Let me know by leaving a review. I love reading what you all think! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so so much for all your lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

Lorelai was in the kitchen at the inn with Sookie when Michel came in. "If you can steal yourself away for one minute, the hoodlum is here to see you." He said sarcastically.

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"The hoodlum. The hoodlum from that diner you always spend so much time at. With the gelled up hair." Michel said.

"Jess?" Lorelai asked surprised. "He's here?"

"I've already said that." Michel said bored.

Lorelai gave Sookie a confused look and then followed Michel out to the reception where she saw Jess standing awkwardly. She went up to him. "Hey, everything ok?" She asked.

"I...uh...need your help." Jess said awkwardly. "You..uh..said I could come to you..."

"I did. Is it that man again? Has he turned up?" Lorelai asked.

Jess shook his head. "Uh..it's Luke." He admitted.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked surprised and confused. Her heart started beating slightly faster. "Has something happened? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. It's just...uh...my great uncle died last night." Jess said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Luke's uncle. Uncle Louie or something."

"Oh. Uh I'm sorry." Lorelai said softly.

"I never met him I don't think but Luke's all stressed out as he's apparently in charge of the funeral as his dad wanted it done a certain way or something." Jess said.

Lorelai nodded understanding, knowing that Luke would want to carry out his father's wishes.

"The thing is the diner's packed and he constantly has to be on the phone and I said I'd help out with the diner but I have to get to school and..uh..well I was wondering if you could..uh..come. I know you're probably busy here but I think he needs a friend and..uh..I thought of you." He said awkwardly.

Lorelai had to smile at his awkwardness but she was also surprised by his thoughtfulness for Luke. "Come on then. It will give me a chance to try out that old diner lingo." She said.

Jess looked up surprised. "Really? You're going to come?"

Lorelai smiled. "Luke would do the same for me." She said softly. "Come on, let's go."

Jess gave her a small smile and nodded before leaving the inn with her.

* * *

After a busy shift at the diner during the day while Luke was out sorting out funeral arrangements, Lorelai was relieved to see Rory and Jess come in. Rory had agreed without hesitation to help out at the diner after school.

"It's packed in here." Rory said as they came up to the counter.

"Been like this all day." Lorelai said with an exhausted breath.

"Well we can help lighten the load a bit. Right Jess?" Rory smiled.

Jess nodded. "Sure." He said. "Where's Luke?"

"Out sorting things out for the funeral. Oh speaking of him..." Lorelai smiled as she saw Luke enter the diner. She suddenly frowned as she saw the expression on his face. "Luke? Everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok!" He said angrily and Lorelai could tell he was building up to a rant. "Let's see. First of all, none of my family are coming to the funeral. I mean who does that? A family member dies, you come and pay your respects! Then his coffin was too small and now I've just found out that none of the reenactors are coming because they all hated Louie!" He ranted.

"Ok..uh..come on, let's go upstairs." Lorelai said putting a reassuring hand on his arm. She turned to Rory and Jess. "You two ok down here?"

They nodded and watched as Lorelai led him upstairs.

"Poor Luke." Rory said. She glanced across at Jess and saw him staring towards the stairs. "Hey, you ok?" She asked.

Jess was brought out of his daze and looked back at her. "Uh yeah, I'm ok." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned. "I mean he was your great uncle..."

"It's not that..." Jess said. "I didn't even know the guy. It's just I don't get why Luke has to do this all by himself. Why is no one coming to the funeral? It's not exactly hard to do."

Rory gave him a sympathetic smile. "He's doing it because he's Luke. It's what he does." She said.

Jess sighed. "Are you ok for a bit here? I need to go do something." He said.

"Do what?" Rory asked.

"I just need to do something." He said.

Rory had a feeling it was something to do with a funeral so she smiled. "Yeah I'll be fine. You go." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. You go." She smiled.

Jess nodded and headed for the door.

"Jess?" Rory said.

"Yeah?" He said turning round.

"Whatever you're doing. Good for you." She said softly, giving him a smile. "Luke's lucky to have you."

Jess gave her a small smile before leaving the diner.

* * *

The following afternoon, Lorelai was stood by Luke whilst Louie's coffin was laid to rest. She spotted a figure coming towards them and she smiled. "Hey." She said nudging Luke. "Look who's showed up."

Luke looked round and was surprised to see Jess walking towards them and even more surprisingly in a suit. "Uh hi..." He said.

"Hey...uh..sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I got caught up with stuff but I..uh..wanted to pay my respects. I'm family after all." Jess said awkwardly.

Luke was touched. "Thanks...for coming. I'm glad you're here." He said.

Jess gave him a small smile and a nod and they focused back on the coffin.

After the coffin was laid to rest, suddenly a sound of a drum was heard. Luke looked up and was surprised to see all the reenactors appear from over the hill. "Is that...?" He said surprised.

"Looks like it." Lorelai smiled.

Luke turned to Jess. "Did you...?" He asked.

Jess shook his head. "Think you should ask the other person here." He said.

Luke turned to Lorelai surprised. "You got them to come." He said softly.

"It's what your dad wanted." She said softly, linking arms with him.

"Thank you." He said softly.

* * *

"I'm not like him, am I?" Luke asked as the three of them were walking back to the diner after the funeral.

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"My uncle. Taylor and the other guys said I was just like him. A defensive hothead I think the term was." He said.

Jess did snort at that which earned him a look from Lorelai. "What? To be fair, you are a hothead." He said to Luke.

"Jess..." Lorelai said.

"What? He is! That's not a bad thing." Jess defended himself. He glanced at his uncle who was looking dejected. "But your not like Louie." He said.

Luke glanced at him in surprise. "I'm not?"

"I've heard people talk about him around town. From what I've heard he was a grumpy, mean loner." Jess said. "You may get grumpy but you're not mean."

"Exactly!" Lorelai chimed in, giving Jess a smile. "Would your uncle make someone a chuppah or fix things around someone's house or make a coffee cake and blow up balloons for a girl's 16th birthday?" She said.

"Rory told you about that?" Luke turned to her surprised.

"Yeah and she loved it." Lorelai smiled. "Luke, you are not your uncle."

"Yeah would he take in his hoodlum of a nephew who he knew would be trouble?" Jess smirked.

Luke did smirk at that. "Louie hated kids." He said.

"You get our point though." Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah I do." He said quietly. "Thanks."

They reached the diner and saw all the townspeople inside.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"A wake." Jess said.

"What?" Luke said surprised turning to his nephew.

"Hey, don't look at me. That crazy ballet teacher asked me when you were going to be back and if I could unlock the door. So I made sure the door was unlocked before I left." Jess shrugged.

"You set this up?" Luke said touched.

"No. That crazy ballet teacher did." Jess said.

"But you left the door unlocked. That was doing something." Lorelai smiled. The last couple of days she had started seeing Jess in a new light, probably in the way Rory saw him.

"Whatever. I left the door unlocked, big deal." He said as they entered the diner. He spotted Rory by the counter. "I'm going to get some food." He said trying to escape.

"Jess?" Luke said.

"What?" Jess said turning round.

"Thank you." Luke said softly. "I appreciate it. Everything."

Jess just nodded and then went to join Rory.

Luke turned to Lorelai. "And thank you as well. For getting Taylor and everyone to come." He said sincerely.

"Like I said, it's what your dad wanted." Lorelai said.

"I know but still. Thank you." He said giving her smile.

Lorelai locked eyes with him for a second before giving him a small smile. "You're welcome." She said softly. "Come on, let's go listen." She said pointing to a table where Patty and others were telling stories about Louie. She stood with Luke and glanced over at the counter where Rory was laughing at something Jess did. "You know, that kid isn't half as bad as I thought." She said quietly to Luke. "He really proved himself yesterday and today."

Luke followed his gaze. "Yeah." He smiled. He glanced back at Lorelai. "I know you're worried about him and Rory but he really seems to like her." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah and I have a feeling that the feeling's mutual." She said.

"Rory's a good kid. I'm hoping it will rub off on him." Luke said.

"I think it may already have. But you know what? I think some of it is actually him." She said. "I guess I'm a bad judge of character." She admitted.

Luke smirked at her. "Is Lorelai Gilmore actually admitting she was wrong?"

Lorelai smirked. "Yeah ok! I guess I was too hasty to judge. But you can't blame me for that!"

"Nah I guess he didn't exactly make the best first impression." Luke chuckled.

Lorelai laughed. "Understatement of the year." She said. She then shrugged. "People change though. And I guess today was his way of proving to you that he appreciates everything you're doing for him."

Luke smiled. "You think so?"

Lorelai smiled at him. "Yeah I do. And who wouldn't? You're great, Luke. Really." She said softly, locking eyes with him for another moment before looking away quickly.

"Thanks." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and they went back to listening to the stories about Louie.

 **Hope you liked it! This came to me tonight and I had to write it down while it was fresh in my mind! Please keep the reviews going as I love reading them! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! I really do appreciate them! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 5

"I fancy ice cream. Let's go get some ice cream." Jess said.

"You're meant to be studying." Rory said. "And there's ice cream here. It is a diner. We don't need to go out for that."

"Yeah but Luke doesn't have cones here. Cones are best. Come on, you have to admit ice cream in cones are the best." Jess smirked.

Rory sighed and looked across at him. "Jess!" She exclaimed.

"Ok look how about this? We take a break, go and get ice cream and then I promise I'll study when we get back." He said.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Rory smirked.

"Come on, doesn't this look like a trustworthy face?" He smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." She said getting up.

* * *

Half an hour later they were driving back to Luke's, cones in their hands. Jess glanced across to Rory. "Now tell me these weren't worth it." He said.

Rory just rolled her eyes. "Fine, I admit it. These are pretty good."

"Told you!" He smirked.

Rory just shook her head. They were both quiet for a few minutes while they ate their ice creams until Rory glanced across at Jess. "Serious question. You're smarter than everyone at your school. You could ace those lessons if you wanted to. Why don't you?" She asked.

"What fun would that be?" Jess said.

"Jess, I'm being serious. You could be anything you wanted to be. Why aren't you bothering in school?" Rory asked. "Is it like a cool thing?"

"Couldn't care less about being cool." He snorted.

"Then what? Tell me." She said.

"What's the point of bothering in school if I'm not going to college?" He shrugged.

Rory frowned. "Why aren't you going to college? Jess, you're so smart. You could do anything."

"I'm sure my mom will have something to say about that. And I'm sure Principal Merton could chime in on a few things too. What's the point?" He said.

Rory frowned. "So you just allow yourself to believe people when they say you're going to do nothing in life? I didn't have you down as a quitter." She said. "Why don't you listen to the people who actually think something of you? Who care about you and who want you to have the best future?"

"You care about me?" He asked, smirking a little as he glanced in her direction.

Rory felt herself blushing a bit but tried to hide it. "Of course I care about you, Jess. You're my friend! And you're throwing away your future!" She said.

Jess shrugged. "Well it's only you who thinks that. You're in the minority."

"That's not true." Rory disagreed.

"Oh yeah? Who else apart from you has specifically told me I could do something with my life?" He countered.

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed. "Why do you think he asked me to tutor you? He wants you to do well. He cares about you Jess. And I know you and my mom didn't have the best start but you're getting on better now and I'm sure she'd have the same opinion. Please, just tell me you'll reconsider. You could do so much with your life. You have to believe in yourself." She said earnestly.

Jess glanced across and saw the sincerity in her face. "Ok." He said.

"Ok?" She asked surprised.

"I'll try harder." He said.

Rory smiled. "Good."

"So the diner is straight on, so if I continue we'll get there." Jess said.

"Good sense of direction." Rory nodded.

"Or we could turn right and continue driving in a circle for a while longer?" He said with a slight smirk.

Rory smirked a little. "Turn right." She said.

"Ok." He smiled and turned the car. He glanced over at her and smirked. "As you wish."

She smirked and then looked back at the road and suddenly saw a furry creature jump out into the road ahead of them. "Jess, watch out!" She screamed.

Jess turned back to the road and swerved just in time but it took them off course.

"Brake! Stop the car!" Rory screamed.

"I can't! The brakes aren't working!" He exclaimed, trying his hardest to get control of the car.

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed scared.

Jess glanced across and took Rory's seat belt off.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"You have to jump out!" He exclaimed leaning to open her car door.

"No!" Rory exclaimed scared.

"Rory, just do it!"

"What about you?"

"Rory please!" Jess said. He glanced ahead of him and saw the car heading towards a tree. "Now!" He said giving her a push. It was the last thing he could remember as the car headed full speed, head first, into the tree.

Rory heard the almighty crash and tried to pull herself up but her arm was hurting and her foot was aching. She saw the car. "No, please no..." She said quietly. She slowly got herself up, which was hard, and limped towards the car. "Jess!" She shouted. Her heart dropped as she saw the front of her car totally destroyed and Jess in the driving seat, his eyes closed, not moving. "No, no, this can't be happening!" She muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Jess! Wake up, please wake up!" She shakily got her cell out of her pocket and rang for an ambulance.

* * *

Rory was sat in the waiting room with a cast on her arm and a bandage round her ankle. Everything had happened so quickly. The ambulance arrived and took them both straight to hospital. Jess still hadn't woken up so they took him straight through for scans and further tests. She got herself checked out and found out she'd broken her wrist due to the impact of falling out of the car and her ankle was sprained. The doctor had told her she had been extremely lucky. Her hands were trembling as she sat on the seat waiting for news on Jess when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rory!"

Rory looked up and saw her mom rushing towards her looking extremely worried, with Luke hot on her heels.

"Rory, what happened? Are you ok?" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory got up and just fell into her mom's embrace and then she just let it out. "Mom..." She cried.

"Shh, shhh, it's ok hon. Everything's ok." Lorelai comforted her daughter. Rory pulled away and wiped some tears off her face.

"What happened? Where's Jess?" Luke asked worried.

Rory felt more tears well up and she shakily sat back down in the seat. She felt like she would have collapsed otherwise. "We...We went out for ice cream. Something...something, an animal or something ran out infront of us so..uh..Jess swerved." She sniffed. "It happened so quickly. I was screaming at Jess to brake but something had happened to the brakes and they weren't working properly and the next thing I knew was that he was taking my seat belt off and opening my door and telling me to jump out. He pushed me out and the next thing I heard was the car going head first into a tree. J..Jess wasn't moving when I went over..." She cried.

Luke's heart dropped. "Where...Where is he now?"

"I..I don't know. They took him away as soon as we got here. They said they'd come when they had any news." She looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Luke. This is all my fault! I told him to turn right and then...and then..." She started crying again. "I'm so sorry."

"Rory..." Lorelai started but Luke interrupted her.

He went and sat down next to her. "Rory, this wasn't your fault." Luke said softly. "You couldn't have predicted this. It was an accident."

Rory glanced at him. "He saved me...He pushed me out when he knew the car wasn't going to stop. I've only got a broken wrist and a sprained ankle and he..he..." She started but she couldn't stop as she started crying again.

"It's ok. This isn't your fault." Luke tried to reassure her but just then a doctor came over to them.

"Family of Jess Mariano?" He asked.

"I'm his uncle. Is he ok?" Luke asked getting up.

"I'm afraid Jess had some internal bleeding in his brain." The doctor said. "We took him into surgery and we managed to stop it."

"Um...ok...so that's good? That you managed to stop it?" Luke asked.

"Yes the surgery went well but I'm afraid Jess still hasn't woken up. We're monitoring him very carefully but I'm sorry to say we don't know when exactly he might come round." The doctor said sympathetically.

"C..Can we see him?" Luke asked.

"Of course. I'll show you to his room." The doctor said.

"Come on hon." Lorelai said helping Rory up. She put a hand on Luke's arm. "You ok?" She asked softly.

He took a deep breath a nodded.

"Come on." She said softly and they followed the doctor to Jess' room.

* * *

Rory found herself by herself in Jess' room as her mom insisted on getting Luke something to drink. She felt a lump in her throat as she looked at Jess. "Jess, I'm so sorry..." She sniffed. "I can't believe this has happened. Please just wake up. We need you to wake up. I know you think no one cares about you but we do. Luke cares about you. He needs you, Jess. He loves you." She wiped some tears away from her face. "And...And I need you Jess. I meant what I said. I do care about you. I...I need you. Please wake up so I can actually pluck up the courage to tell you that. Please." She choked out.

 **So a bit of a twist on the Teach Me Tonight episode! I'm not very good with medical stuff but I tried my best so hope it was explained ok! Please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 6

A few days later, Rory was sat by Jess' bedside staring at all the bruises and cuts on his face and arms, feeling awful. He still hadn't come round. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Rory whipped round and smiled sheepishly when she saw Luke walk in. "Hi.."

"Aren't you meant to be at school?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Rory said guiltily. "I just...I wouldn't have been able to concentrate." She admitted.

Luke sighed and sat down next to her. "Yeah I get that. I tried to do some work at the diner but I ended up shouting at Kirk and threatening Taylor before your mom kicked me out and told me to come here." He said.

Rory smiled a little at that. "Is mom covering the diner?" She asked.

Luke nodded. "She's been great." He admitted. He sighed and looked at his nephew. "Any change?" He asked.

Rory shook her head. "I keep talking to him, hoping it will trigger something to make him wake up but he hasn't yet." She said. "The doctor said he's stable though. Just need to be patient I guess."

Luke nodded and stared at his nephew, willing him to wake up. "I really hate hospitals." He muttered.

Rory glanced at him. "Because of...uh...your parents?" She asked cautiously, hoping she wasn't overstepping the mark.

Luke sighed and nodded. "Spent a lot of time in here when my dad was ill. My mother, well she was involved in an accident, so it was...uh...pretty fast..." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Rory said quietly.

"After my dad, I vowed never to step back into a hospital again. That was until..." He started.

Rory noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and then realised. "My Grandpa..." She said. "You brought my mom..."

Luke nodded.

"She really appreciated that. You being there for her." Rory gave him a small smile.

Luke reciprocated the smile. "Well I was alone when my dad...well you know...so I didn't want her to be. I know she had you and your grandmother but..." He rambled.

Rory smiled at him. "She appreciated it." She said softly. She looked back at Jess and sighed. "God why did I tell him to turn right? He offered to go straight back to the diner but I told him to turn right." She said quietly. "It was stupid of me..."

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Luke said softly. "Jess...well knowing him he was probably hoping you'd say that. This was an accident. Stop blaming yourself."

Rory sighed. "I just can't help it. He...He saved me and now he's like this...It's not fair." She said.

"He'll come round." Luke said. "He's tough. He'll be ok."

Rory gave him a small smile. "Have you...uh...have you rung his mom?" She asked.

Luke nodded. "She told me to keep her updated." He said, his jaw tensing.

Rory frowned. "She's not coming to see him?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. She's...well she's Liz." He said.

Rory knew when to drop a subject. She stood up. "I guess I better get to school or mom will find out I've been skiving."

"I'll call if there's any change." Luke assured her.

Rory nodded and went to the door. She turned back and saw Luke take hold of one of Jess' hand. "He thinks a lot of you, Luke. It might not seem like it but he does." She said softly before leaving.

* * *

That afternoon, Luke was watching the small tv in Jess' room. Well he wasn't really watching it, it was more just on in the background when he heard some movement from beside him. He looked and saw Jess moving a little and then his eyes fluttering open. Luke quickly turned off the tv and looked back at Jess. "Jess? Can you hear me?"

Jess' eyes fluttered open. "Wha...What happened?" He groaned.

"You were in an accident. Do you remember anything from it?" Luke said softly.

Jess tried to think back and then he remembered. The ice cream. Him and Rory laughing. Then something running infront of the car and Rory's scream. His eyes widened. "Rory..."

"She's fine." Luke assured him. "You saved her. She broke her wrist from the fall out of the car and sprained her ankle. But she's fine."

Jess relaxed a bit then. "And...and me?" He said quietly glancing at his uncle.

Luke smiled at him. "You're going to be just fine." He said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've driven head first into a tree." He said with a slight smirk.

Luke chuckled. It was the same Jess. "Yeah. You gave us quite a scare." He said.

"Sorry..." Jess said.

"No, it's not your fault." Luke smiled. "You know, a certain someone has been skipping school to sit with you."

Jess looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"It's not only me you worried sick." Luke said.

The door suddenly opened and Rory came in with her backpack and uniform still on. Her eyes widened when she saw Jess awake.

"Speaking of her, I'll give you two a minute." Luke smiled. "I'll go let the doctor know you're awake."

Jess nodded. "Thanks."

Luke was about to leave when he turned back to him. "Don't you dare do that to me again." He said.

Jess smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Luke nodded and then left them to it, giving Rory a quick squeeze on the shoulder before leaving.

"Jess..." Rory said rushing to his side. "I'm so so sorry! We should have gone straight back to the diner. We shouldn't have turned right." She rambled quickly.

"Whoa slow down.." Jess said. He saw the tears in Rory's eyes. "What are you sorry about?"

"This was my fault. If we hadn't turned right..." Rory sniffed.

Jess shook his head. "No. Rory, no. This wasn't your fault. I was the one who suggested we go out and get ice cream. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." He said.

Rory let out a big breath. "I'm still sorry. I...I thought I'd lost you. I...I was worried I had lost you." She said quietly.

"You haven't lost me." Jess assured her. "Look, I'm still here. A bit bashed and bruised but you can't get rid of me that easily."

Rory gave him a watery smile. "Jess, I..." She started.

"I know." Jess said. He saw her surprised face. He took a deep breath. He was good at this emotion stuff. "I guess we've both been too scared to admit how we really feel." He admitted. "Rory, I...I liked you from the day you called my Dodger."

Rory let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess sometimes when you meet someone, you get that instant connection. I was too much of a coward to admit it. I led Dean on and told myself I still loved him but I think...honestly...I think I was falling for you." She admitted. "When I saw you lying here after the crash, I thought I'd blown it. I thought I wouldn't get a chance to tell you how I really felt. I thought..." She rambled nervously.

"Rory..." Jess said softly.

"Yeah?" Rory took a deep breath glancing at him.

"Come here." He said.

Rory stood up and went closer to his side. Jess leaned his head up slightly and Rory leant down and they shared their first kiss.

"Promise me something." Jess said as they pulled away slowly.

"Anything." She said.

"Promise that you'll never let me go out for ice cream again when I'm meant to be studying." He smirked.

Rory laughed. "I promise." She said.

* * *

After Lorelai had gotten the call from Luke to tell her that Jess had woken up, she had headed straight to the hospital. She found Luke standing outside Jess' room door his head leaning in.

"Um Luke? What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Rory's in there with Jess. I thought I'd give them a few minutes." Luke said.

Lorelai had to laugh. "Have you been eavesdropping on them? Luke!"

Luke looked sheepish. "I think they may have just gotten together." He said.

"Really?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, they sort of admitted that they liked each other and then it went quiet for a moment..." He then stepped back guiltily. "I'm a bad person, aren't I?"

Lorelai smirked. "No. I probably would have done the same thing."

Luke sighed and sat down on one of the seats against the wall. "I just thought I'd give them some time."

Lorelai nodded and sat down next to him. "Good idea."

"You're not worried about it? About them two...getting together?" He asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "A couple months ago I probably would have been. I admit I wasn't Jess' biggest fan. But, I don't know, he's proved himself a bit since then and I know Rory really likes him. And Rory's a good judge of character so I have to trust her." She said.

Luke smiled. "Have I thanked you already for all your help the last few days?" He said.

"You don't need to thank me, Luke." Lorelai said.

"I do. I honestly don't think I would have been able to get through this without you. Seriously." He admitted. "So thank you." He said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled at him. "You're welcome." She said softly.

They locked eyes for a moment before Luke slowly leaned in. He kissed her gently and Lorelai didn't know what was happening but she found herself reciprocating it. They pulled away slowly and both let out a nervous laugh and looked awkwardly away from each other.

"Well...uh..I guess Rory and Jess aren't the only ones confronting their feelings..." Lorelai joked.

 **So I hope you liked it! Two kisses. Could this be the start of romance for these two couples? Please keep your reviews coming as they really do motivate me to continue! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! Here's the next one! :) Sorry it's a bit shorter but it's more a filler chapter. The next one will be Jess going home. :)**

Chapter 7

"Uh...I don't hear anything anymore from in there. Maybe we should...?" Luke said awkwardly gesturing to the door.

"Oh..uh..yeah..." Lorelai said.

They got up and Lorelai followed Luke in, trying to get her head round the fact that Luke had just kissed her. She tried to put it out of her head when she saw Rory and Jess chatting.

"How are you feeling? It's good to see you awake." She smiled at Jess.

"Yeah I'm ok. Good actually." Jess said glancing over at Rory who blushed a little.

Lorelai smirked. "Yeah that lipstick on your face really shows why." She joked.

Rory's eyes widened but she was relieved to see that her mom didn't look mad. "Yeah..uh..we talked..."

"Yeah kind of gathered that." Lorelai said. She looked at Jess. "You think I was bad before. You hurt her and I'll be even worse." She warned.

"I won't." Jess said.

Lorelai looked at him and could tell he meant it and nodded. "Good."

"Although I should probably tell you the same thing." Jess smirked.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai frowned.

"Well considering my uncle has lipstick on his face and hasn't said a word since he came in, I'm guessing something happened between you too." Jess smirked.

"Wait what?" Rory said surprised looking between them. "Did you...?"

Lorelai and Luke glanced at each other. "Uh hon, let's go get a coffee or something ok?" She said.

"Um ok..." Rory said getting up and following her mom out.

Jess smirked at Luke. "So you and Lorelai?"

"We...well I kissed her. Just outside. Just now." Luke admitted. "But it was just a kiss. I don't know what she's thinking about it. She might just want to forget it. We haven't exactly talked about it."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Lorelai likes you. Anyone can see it. I've known since the first day she gave that whole speech about how amazing you were and how I should give you a chance." He said.

"Yeah well...we'll see." Luke shrugged not wanting to get his hopes up. He glanced at his nephew. "But you and Rory? Are you...uh...together?"

Jess smiled at the thought of Rory. "Yeah." He nodded.

"Well I echo what Lorelai said. You hurt her and I'll kill you." Luke said.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I get it."

"Although, if she hurts you it will be the other way round." He said quieter. "I just want you to know that."

Jess glanced at him and nodded. "Thanks."

Meanwhile by the coffee machine, Rory was interrogating her mom. "So you and Luke kissed? What does that mean? Are you dating now?" She asked.

"Whoa slow down! I don't even know what he wants it to mean! We haven't exactly talk about it." Lorelai said. "It was just a kiss."

"A kiss means something mom!" Rory exclaimed. "You don't just kiss for the hell of it! How do you feel? Do you want to be dating Luke?"

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know. It's just...He's my best friend..."

"Mom, you know Luke likes you right? The whole town know it." Rory said softly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I just...I need to talk to him about it." Lorelai said. She glanced at her daughter. "How would you feel about it?" She asked cautiously.

Rory shrugged. "Well I guess it would be weird to start with but I want you to be happy and I'm pretty sure Luke makes you happy." She said.

"But if you're not comfortable with it..." Lorelai started.

Rory shook her head. "No mom, that's not what I'm saying. I like Luke. You know I do. Just make sure you're sure about your decision because you can't just date Luke. It's a big thing. Everyone will know if you're together or if you break up. So just make sure you're sure about your decision." She said. She smiled at her mom. "I want you to be happy so just do what makes you happy."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug. "Thanks kid." She then pulled away. "So Jess?" She said.

Rory couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "I really like him, mom." She admitted. "I know you and him got off on the wrong foot but..."

"No. That doesn't matter now. If you like him and you're happy, that's all that matters." Lorelai said. "Are you happy?"

Rory smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Then that's the main thing." Lorelai smiled.

It was Rory's turn to give her mom a hug this time. "Thanks."

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai had gone round to the diner to talk to Luke after the diner had closed. The hospital had wanted Jess to stay in a couple of days just to make sure he didn't have any lasting damage. Lorelai went up to his apartment and they stood awkwardly in his kitchen area.

"So..." Lorelai said.

"So..." Luke said awkwardly.

"We kissed." Lorelai said. She waited for Luke to say something but he didn't. "You and me? We kissed?"

"I remember." He said.

"And it was...unexpected." She said.

"Look, it's fine. If you just want to forget it happened, that's fine." Luke said, even though he wanted the opposite.

"No I don't want to forget about it. It was a great kiss." Lorelai said surprised, wondering if she had read the signs all wrong. "I mean, if you want to forget about it..."

"I don't." Luke said quickly.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

"Ok." He repeated.

Lorelai sighed. "I just...you're my best friend, Luke. You know how my relationships always end up. You saw what happened with Max. I just...I don't think I would cope with losing you." She admitted going forward to go and sit on the couch.

Luke nodded and went to sit next to her. "I get that. I mean my relationships haven't ended great in the past anyway. You saw what happened with Rachel." He sighed.

"Yeah what happened with Rachel anyway? I thought she was all set on staying and making a go of it?" Lorelai asked genuinely interested.

"Oh..uh..well. Uh...she left because...well because she knew I had feelings for you." Luke admitted.

"What? Oh my god, Luke I'm so sorry!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No it's not your fault. She was right. I think we both knew we were kidding ourselves. We will always be friends but being together as a couple, it just...it would never have worked." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "I really like you, Luke. I do really want to give this a go but you have to promise that if anything goes wrong, that we will still be here for each other. I don't think I could bear not have you in my life." She said quietly.

"I promise." Luke said. "I know this is a risk. I feel the same as you. I just...I can't ignore my feelings anymore, Lorelai. I think you're amazing. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're kind. I don't want to regret not trying when the trying could be the greatest thing ever." He admitted. "Sorry that sounded really cheesy." He said blushing a bit.

Lorelai smiled. "No, I don't think it was cheesy at all." She said softly. "You're right. You're amazing too, Luke. You've always been there for me and Rory. You're the most decent guy I know."

Luke looked up at her. "So...are we going to give it a go?" He asked hesitantly.

Lorelai smiled and leant in to kiss him. "Does that answer your question?" She joked.

Luke smirked. "I think so." He said leaning in for another kiss.

 **So I hoped you liked it! Please keep reviewing as your reviews really do motivate me. I really appreciate them so thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 8

A few days later, Lorelai and Rory were walking down the street when they saw Luke's truck pull up outside the diner and then Luke and Jess get out of it.

"They're here!" Rory exclaimed happily as she rushed over to greet her boyfriend.

Lorelai had to smile as she saw Rory rush over to Jess and give him a hug. She had to admit that it was nice to see Rory so happy and she knew that was down to Jess. She walked over to them, giving Luke a quick kiss, and then turned to Jess. "Good to see you back, Jess. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I wish someone would tell Mr Paranoid though. He seems to think I'm an invalid." Jess said.

"You've just been in hospital, Jess. You were in a coma for a few days. Sorry for being concerned." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well we're just all happy to see you back here. Give him some slack, Jess. You could have died." Rory said giving him a kiss.

Jess sighed but glanced at his uncle. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Come on, let's get inside." Luke said.

Jess nodded and him and Rory were about to follow Luke and Lorelai in when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Rory!"

"Oh great. All I need." Rory cringed. She glanced at Jess and then they both turned round. "Dean..." She said.

"I see it didn't take you very long." He said glaring at Jess. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two were already seeing each other behind my back."

"I would never do that, Dean. Jess and I got together a few days ago." Rory said hurt. "I would never have cheated on you."

"You know he only wants to get into your pants right?" Dean said spitefully.

"Don't you dare..." Jess growled.

"Jess..." Rory said softly. She turned to Dean. "Our relationship is none of your business, Dean. We broke up. I don't have to tell you anything."

"And why did we break up again? Oh yeah, because of him! Rory, how can you be so stupid? He's been after you since day one just because he was jealous that I had you. He only wanted to spite me. He's trouble, Rory." Dean said.

She felt Jess tense and advance towards him but she placed a hand on his arm to restrain him. "Dean, look I know you're hurt and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to. But I am with Jess now and that was my idea. My choice. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that. If it hadn't been for Jess, I could be dead right now." She said trying to stay calm. "Jess risked his life for me. He could have died!"

"Rory, come on. Let's just go in. There's no point arguing with him. It's not worth it." Jess said.

Rory took a deep breath and nodded. She looked at Dean. "I did love you, Dean. But that was then. You need to get over me and move on because I'm with Jess now and I can't see that changing any time soon." She said. She then turned to Jess. "Come on, let's go inside."

Jess nodded, glaring at Dean, and then followed Rory inside.

* * *

Jess and Rory were sat in the diner apartment on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. Jess glanced over at Rory. "I want you to know, I didn't get to you just to spite Dean. And I'm not with you just...uh...just to get into your pants.." He said screwing his face up in disgust as he repeated the phrase Dean had used.

Rory smiled at him and snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know." She said.

"I really like you. And I would never push you into anything, I swear." He said sincerely.

Rory glanced at him and smiled, giving him a kiss. "I know. I really like you too." She said softly and she saw and felt Jess visibly relax.

"Ok. Good." He said relieved.

Rory sighed. "Don't listen to Dean. He's just hurt and jealous. I'm sad I had to hurt him like that but I'm happy with you, Jess. I wouldn't change anything. Dean and I weren't right. You and I are. You get me." She said.

Jess smiled at that. "I'm happy too." He admitted.

"Good." Rory smiled. She then smirked and glanced at him. "Why is it just me who gets to see the soft side of Jess Mariano?" She joked.

"I have a rep to keep!" He joked.

Rory laughed and leant back against the couch. "You know Luke loves you, right?" She said quietly.

Jess glanced at him. He sighed. "I know." He mumbled.

"He wouldn't admit it but I knew he was scared that he was going to lose you. We all were." Rory said softly.

Jess gave her a small smile. "He threatened me that if I hurt you, that he would kill me." He said. "But then he said that he wanted me to know that if you hurt me, it would be the other way round." He said smiling slightly. "I don't know but it was kind of nice that I had someone looking out for me." He shrugged.

Rory smiled. "You're his family, Jess. Luke is all about family." She said. "But just so you know, I promise not to hurt you." She smiled.

Jess chuckled and put his arm round her again. "Likewise."

Rory smiled. "Glad we got that sorted out." She said. "So what do you think of Luke and my mom?"

Jess shrugged. "It's about time." He said.

"Jess..." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I can tell he's happy." Jess said seriously. "She makes him happy and I guess that's what matters."

"I've never seen mom this happy before." Rory admitted.

"Really?" Jess said surprised.

"Yeah I mean she was all set to marry Max but she wasn't this kind of happy with him. It's different. I guess because we've known Luke for years, he's already been in our lives. But when I see her with Luke, I can tell this is it for her." Rory smiled. "It's nice."

Jess nodded. "They do kind of fit." He admitted. "I saw it the first day I got here. I'm just surprised it took so long for them to get together."

Rory sighed happily and snuggled closer to Jess. "Everything seems good right now doesn't it? It just seems right." She smiled.

"Yeah. It does." Jess agreed placing a kiss on the top of her head. "It really does."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai was sat on her usual stool at the counter. She saw Luke glance towards the stairs every so often and she smirked. "It's killing you not to go up and check on them, isn't it?"

"Well isn't it killing you?" Luke said.

Lorelai smirked. "Yeah true. But we need to trust them. Rory's responsible and Jess, well he's getting more responsible." She joked.

Luke chuckled. "He really does like her, you know."

Lorelai smiled. "I know." She said. "Rory really likes him too. I've not seen her this happy for ages. She wasn't even like this with Dean. Maybe she was at the beginning but I guess it sort of fizzled out." She shrugged.

Luke nodded. "It's nice to see Jess happy too."

Lorelai looked at him. "It's nice to have him back isn't it?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah it is." He said softly. "I know he can be a handful sometimes but he's family and well, I guess I've sort of gotten used to having him around." He admitted.

"I think he secretly likes it here as well." She said. "He's like you, you know. You can totally see you're related."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah, he's all gruff and surly on the outside but he has that softer side to him that only people closest to him can see. I guess that was the side of him I couldn't see for ages and that Rory could see." Lorelai said.

"Are you calling me gruff and surly?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

Lorelai grinned. "Maybe."

"You know I'm the one who gives you coffee right?" He joked.

"Yeah but gruff and surly doesn't have to be a bad thing. You wouldn't be you if you weren't like that." Lorelai grinned. "Besides you're my boyfriend now so I'm allowed to call you that."

Luke had to smile at her calling him her boyfriend. "Does that mean I can call you crazy?"

"If you give me coffee, sure!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes but poured her a cup. He glanced at her. "I'm glad we decided to give this a go." He said softly.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Me too." She said softly. She leant over and gave him a kiss.

Suddenly they heard a flurry of action and they look round to see Kirk run out of the door quickly.

"Well I guess the whole town will know in the next few minutes." Lorelai joked, grinning up at Luke who couldn't help but smile back.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please keep your reviews coming as I love reading them! :) Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a few days! I was in London during the week as it was my mum's birthday so didn't have time to write! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 9

Jess was walking back to the diner after getting a movie for him and Rory to watch when he felt a hand grab his arm and drag him down a road and into a side passage. "What do you want?" He snapped, realising who it was.

"I told you before. You need to be taught a lesson." The man, who was Liz's ex, growled. "But I have something for you to do for me first."

"I'm not doing anything for you! I've done enough for you!" Jess growled, glaring at him.

"Now I think you will do this for me." Carl snapped. He put his hand into his pocket and brought out a small bag with drugs in them.

Jess' eyes widened. "I'm not dealing for you again. You can't make me!" He snapped.

"Oh I think you will." Carl said. "Because otherwise I might have to pay your uncle a visit or even your pretty girlfriend." He smirked.

Jess clenched his fists. "You touch them and I swear I'll kill you." He spat.

"You do this for me and I won't. And then we're even." Carl said.

Jess narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"That's your prerogative." Carl shrugged. "But you're doing this for me now. Take it to 5th Avenue. My mate will meet you there."

Dean was walking towards Doose's to start his shift. As he was walking towards the door, he heard some arguing and he looked down the road to see Jess arguing with an older man who dragged him down a side alley. Intrigued, Dean walked down the road quietly and peeked down the side alley where he saw the man pinning Jess against the wall. His eyes widened when he saw the man give Jess what looked like drugs and he was even more surprised to see Jess take them. He waited until Jess appeared and started walking away when he ran up to him. "What, so you're a drug dealer now?" He snapped.

Jess turned to him and glared when he saw who it was. "None of your business."

"It is my business. And do you know who else's business it would be? The cops! And I wonder what Rory would think about your secret career." Dean threatened.

"You can't tell anyone." Jess glared at him.

"Yeah? And who's going to stop me?" Dean glared at him. "Even I didn't think you would stoop so low! You're finally going to get what you deserve!" He snapped and started walking off.

"Stop! Dean, please!" Jess exclaimed.

Dean stopped and was surprised by how desperate Jess sounded. "Why?"

Jess sighed. "He said he'll hurt Rory if I tell anyone." He admitted.

Dean frowned. "What?"

"He must have seen me with Rory around the square and he said if I don't do this for him, he'll hurt Rory." Jess said. "I know you hate me and I'm not the biggest fan of you either but I know you care about Rory. So please, just let me do this." He begged.

Dean was quiet for a moment. "That man was serious about hurting Rory?" He asked.

"You don't mess with someone like that, Dean. If he says he'll hurt Rory, he'll hurt Rory. So please, if you don't do this for me, do this for her." Jess said. "I have to go." He said before walking off.

Dean watched him for a moment and then slowly start walking back to Doose's but on the way back, he heard the same man still in the side alley. He hid round the corner to listen in.

"Yeah, he's on his way. Yeah I told him it was a simple exchange. I don't care what you all do, just make sure he pays. He needs to be taught a lesson. Yeah ok. I'll call you later. Bye." Carl said on the phone.

Dean heard Carl starting to walk towards him so he rushed off to Doose's. He was torn about what to do though. He realised the guy had totally set Jess up. Now he didn't like Jess, he'd made that clear, but no one deserved this. He saw Carl walk off in the direction that Jess had walked in and he knew then, that he had to do something. He looked around and he saw Lorelai heading towards the diner. "Lorelai!" He called rushing over to her.

"Oh...hi Dean." She said surprised.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Jess." Dean said.

Lorelai sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about what's happened between you and Rory, Dean, but she's chosen Jess. She's happy." She said.

"No, it's not that. I think Jess is in trouble." He said.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised, firstly about the fact that Jess was in trouble but also because Dean actually seemed concerned about it. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him with this man. I don't know who he was but he...uh...he gave Jess some drugs." He said quietly, glancing round to check no one could hear.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"That's what I thought and I confronted Jess but he said if he didn't do this, this man said he'd hurt Rory." Dean said. "You know I don't like Jess but he seemed desperate."

"Oh my god...What did the man look like?" She asked, suspecting it was the same man from before.

"Uh, brown hair, tall, I don't really know. I wasn't really paying attention. But that's not it. It's a set up." Dean said.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard the man on the phone after Jess had left. I think he's set up an ambush. He said Jess needed to be taught a lesson." He said.

"Oh god, ok...Uh well Rory's at Lane's at the moment so she's ok. I'll go over and check and tell her what's going on. You go get Luke. Do you know where Jess has gone?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"Yeah I heard the address." Dean nodded.

"Ok, go get Luke. I'll go and find Rory."

Dean nodded and rushed off to the diner. He rushed in and saw Luke behind the counter. "Luke, I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy, Dean." He grunted.

"Jess is in trouble." Dean said.

This got Luke's attention. "What?"

"Not here." Dean said leaving the diner.

Luke watched him and then called to Caesar that he was in charge and he followed Dean out. "What do you mean Jess is in trouble?"

Dean explained everything to him. "I've got the address."

"Ok get in the truck." Luke said opening the door to his truck.

Dean hesitated but then got into the passenger seat and Luke drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai rushed into Lane's. "Rory?" She called. "Please still be here..." She muttered. She felt herself sigh in relief when she saw Rory and Lane coming down the stairs. "Oh thank god..."

"What's wrong?" Rory frowned.

"We need to go home." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Please Rory! I'm not kidding around here." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Ok! I'm coming." Rory said taken aback. "I'll call you later." She said to Lane.

"Sure." Lane nodded.

Rory followed Lorelai out. "What's going on?" She asked as she got into the jeep after her mom.

Lorelai sighed. "It's about Jess..." She said.

"What about Jess?"

"We..We think he's in trouble." Lorelai admitted.

"What? What do you mean trouble?" Rory asked starting to worry.

Lorelai explained everything that Dean had told her.

"Oh my god..." Rory said quietly, scared. "Mom, we have to go! We have to help him!"

"No we're staying at home. Where we're safe." Lorelai said firmly.

"But Jess could be..." Rory choked out not even being able to get it out.

"He will be fine. Dean went to get Luke and they'll make sure Jess is ok." Lorelai tried to reassure her.

"But..."

"No buts. You're staying with me. No questions." Lorelai said standing firm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke had driven to the address that Dean had heard. He turned to Dean. "You stay in the truck." He said.

"But..." Dean said.

"I mean it, Dean. These guys are dangerous. Stay in the truck." He said.

Dean nodded.

Luke got out and then locked the door before running off, looking round to see if he could see any sign of Jess. He suddenly heard shouting and he ran round the corner to see several men surrounding Jess.

His heart dropped and he ran over in time to hear one of the man speak up. "You're about to learn you don't mess with one of us."

"Over my dead body!" Luke growled, making his presence known. "The police have been called." He lied.

"You told someone." Carl glared at Jess, whilst the other men scarpered knowing they couldn't get in trouble with the cops. "I told you what would happen if you told anyone."

Luke grabbed hold of Carl realising he must have been the man that Dean had seen and who threatened to hurt Rory. He pinned him against the wall. "What, does it give you thrills to threaten to hurt young girls? What sort of monster are you?" Luke said angrily. He glanced over at Jess who was looking relived but also shaken. "You ok?" He asked.

Jess just nodded.

"Good." Luke said turning his attention back to Carl. It was then that he heard the sirens. He was surprised as he knew he hadn't called them. Maybe it had been Lorelai as he knew Dean had told Lorelai everything. He smirked at Carl. "Looks like your time is over." He said. He turned to Jess. "Give me the drugs."

"What?" Jess said surprised.

"Give them to me." Luke said.

Jess handed them over and Luke put them in Carl's pocket. "Looks like you'll be getting a lengthy sentence." He said.

Just then the cop cars pulled off and Luke kept hold of Carl until he knew he wouldn't get away. He watched as the cops put him in the car and drove off after taking brief statements from the two of you. It was then that Luke focused on his nephew. "Are you sure you're ok? They didn't hurt you?" He asked.

Jess shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He said quietly. He was quiet for a moment. "How did...How did you know where to find me?"

"Dean." Luke said.

"What?" Jess said surprised.

"Yeah, kind of my reaction too. But he overheard that Carl guy on the phone and realised it was all a set up." Luke said. "He told Lorelai who told him to come and find me."

"Rory..." Jess said.

"She's fine. Lorelai went to find her." Luke assured him.

Jess let out a relieved breath.

"Come on." Luke sighed. "Let's get back and then you can tell me what the hell has been going on." He said.

Jess nodded and quietly followed his uncle. He glanced at him. "Uncle Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke said, slightly surprised the uncle bit hadn't said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Jess said.

Luke gave him a small smile. "Come on." He said leading him to the truck.

* * *

The three of them arrived back in the square and they saw Lorelai and Rory waiting outside the diner. Luke had rung them and told them everything was fine. They got out and Rory immediately ran to Jess and launched herself into his arms. "Are you ok? God Jess, don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry." Jess said quietly, hugging her back tightly.

Rory sighed. "I was so worried."

"Sorry." He repeated.

Lorelai went up to Luke as well and gave him a hug. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. That Carl guy got arrested." He said. "Was it you who called the police?"

"No." Lorelai said. "I wasn't sure whether I should or not as I didn't know where Carl was."

"Then who did?" Luke asked surprised.

"Uh...I should get going." Dean spoke up awkwardly.

Luke glanced at him. "It was you wasn't it?" He said surprised. "You called the cops?"

Dean shrugged. "I figured you'd need them. Plus I saw that Carl had followed Jess so I had a feeling he would be there." He said.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Well I should get going. Uh bye..." He said awkwardly walking off to Doose's where he was now very late for his shift. He heard footsteps behind him and he was surprised when he heard Jess' voice.

"Dean, wait..." Jess said.

Dean turned round and they stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Uh...I just wanted to say...uh...thanks." Jess said awkwardly. "You didn't have to help. So...uh...thanks."

Dean shrugged. "Rory would have been upset if something had happened to you."

Jess was quiet for a moment. "She did love you, you know." He said. "She told me."

Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"I just...I can't help how I feel about her and how she feels about me. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. "I know you loved her."

Dean just nodded. They stood there awkwardly for another moment before Dean sighed and held his hand out. "Truce?" He asked.

Jess shook his hand. "Truce." He nodded.

"Well I better go..." Dean said glancing at Doose's. "Just...take care of her ok? She deserves the best."

"I will." Jess said.

Dean nodded and then walked off.

Jess watched him before going back where Luke, Lorelai and Rory were all staring at him shocked. "What?" He grumbled. "I owe him." He said before going into the diner.

 **So I wanted to redeem Dean a bit. I never really liked him that much but I know he wasn't a bad guy deep down. I hope you liked the bit of drama! Please keep reviewing as I love reading what you think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
